


letters to loki

by torrin_storm2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2





	1. Chapter 1

Loki,

 

I should have written this letter long ago, back while you yet lived. Then I would have had the comfort of knowing you would at least read my words. I have many regrets, but none so great as this: not telling you sooner, not telling you until it was too late.

 

I know not whether you are alive or dead, but if you are alive, if you are well, I hope you can find it in your heart to respond to me. I know I am naught but a mortal, that I am weak and fragile, but I am strong enough to fight for what my heart tells me is right, honorable, and true. Though most importantly, I am strong enough to fight for those I care for. Know this, loki, prince of Asgard, Odinson, rightful king of jotunheim, god of mischief; I would sooner throw sooner throw myself into the sun than see you harmed in any way shape or form. I know that my feelings for you will more than likely never be requited, however, I think you should know, I love you, and I have for years.

 

My letter also comes with a warning, should you be alive, avoid Europe at all costs, that is where thanos has settled. I warn you because, once again, I do not wish to see you hurt.

 

Thank you,

Torrin Storm

 


	2. Chapter 2

Torrin,

I received your letter, and I am alive and well. Your concern touches me, young one. Your warning is much appreciated.  
Your words, I sense truth in them, though, I must forbid you from throwing yourself in harms way for my sake. As you have said, you are mortal, you are fragile, however you were wrong about one thing, darling, you are anything but weak. For you to have written me like that, and to have so bluntly told me how you feel, that, little dove shows strength. Your heart is strong, and your love shall not go unacknowledged. I sense sincerity in your words, you do in fact love me, in every sense of the word. No one, in all the realms, in all my many years of life, has had such a love for me. Yes, there have been those that have lusted after me, but none who have truly loved me, accepted me for who and what I am. I admire your great courage, little one. You put your heart out on the line, not knowing whether it would be crushed to bits, I am unworthy of the trust you have put in me.

Tell me a bit about yourself, love. How old are you? What do you enjoy doing in your spare time? tell me, I know the name you gave was an alias, what is your real name? do you have any siblings? I sense heartbreak as well. Who hurt you dove, and how? What do you look like? What are your hobbies? What is your favorite animal?

I know this is quite a bit, but I feel like I should get to know you. You seem to be in desperate need of a friend at the moment. If there is anything you feel you need to discuss, do not hesitate to write me.

Always yours  
Loki Laufeyson


	3. Chapter 3

Loki,

I am quite glad to hear that you are alive and well. When I heard of your “death” it broke me. I knew not whether I’d ever get the chance to tell you how I felt for you. And if anyone is unworthy, it is I. As I have said before, I am naught but a mortal, unworthy of someone of your standing, and yet, I was foolish enough to fall for one I knew I could never have.

As for your other questions, I am sixteen, I read, and I write. I am not overly fond of my real name, however, since you asked, it is Lyria. I do have an elder sister figure, and I will admit to having set an angry bilgesnipe on her once…. Or twice, before. Also, there was the wax model of a severed dark elven head I left in her freezer. You should have seen the look on her face! It was priceless.

As for who hurt me, that is a bit of a story, I was young and stupid… well, younger. My ex-lover. We weren’t physical in any way, but I still loved him, and was foolish enough to think he loved me too. As it turns out, he didn’t. for he had simply been using me to climb the social ladder at my school and had been seeing another young woman behind my back. I was devastated. And now, having fallen in love once again, I fear having my heart broken a second time.  
I am not much to look at. I am quite short actually, 4’8”, I have green eyes, that change color at times. My skin tone is quite pale, not quite ivory, but still close. I have several scars, I reserve the right to keep their origins hidden. And I have very small hands. As for my hobbies, anything to keep my elder sister on her toes, anything to keep her looking over her shoulder. Although I am quite fond of poetry, fencing, and hacking. (pleasure rides on horseback)   
Respectfully,  
Torrin Storm


	4. Chapter 4

Torrin,

Do you really think so little of yourself? Dove this saddens me greatly, you think yourself unworthy of me, but in my eyes, I have not seen one worthier than you. Dove, I know I’ve only written you once before, but, I see it now, we were meant for each other. You have the heart of a warrior. Not to mention chaos in your soul.

How in the nine realms did you even get a bilgesnipe? I get the feeling that it wasn’t your original plan, but it ended up panning out. 

I see beauty in all things, dearest, your heart, it is by far the most precious treasure in all the nine realms, any man would be lucky to have you. That scum that left you? He is nothing, unworthy, he hurt you, and for that, I will ensure that he suffers. No one hurts what I deem mine. 

Woe betide any who try to bring you harm. I will love you, cherish you, and discipline you when I see fit. I will protect you, care for you, build you up. Beloved this is my vow to you. I have tracked your whereabouts using the very spell you used to get theses letters to me. Quite impressive, young one. I must say I haven’t seen such skill in centuries. You shall be a goddess. I saved one or two of Idunn’s apples in the event that I found my Astvinur, my beloved. Tonight, my sweet, we shall wed. tonight, sweet girl, I shall make you mine. Tonight, our forever begins.

Rest well Elskan Min,  
Loki Laufeyson


End file.
